zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Confirmed (series)
}}'' |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black; background-color:#39260B; color:#B6CA06;" | Description |- | Creator: | Stormrox |- | No. of seasons | 1 |- | No. of episodes | 25 |- | Running time | Approx. 1 min |- | Original run | March 2015 |- | Status | Finished |} Confirmed is a series on Zimmertwins.com created by Stormrox. The series centers around Edgar Zimmer and his addiction to a game known as Half-Life, and the troubles his sister, Eva Zimmer, and his cat, 13, have to go through. Plot The series focuses on Edgar and his addiction to Half-Life, and also focuses on Eva and 13's attempts to calm him down. Edgar finishes the final Half-Life ''game: ''Half-Life 2: Episode 2 and when he learns Half-Life 3 ''doesn't exist, he goes into denial and becomes very delusional. Eva and 13 must try and do whatever they can to stop Edgar and his "''Half-Life 3 confirmed" theories. Characters Edgar Zimmer Edgar is one of the main characters in Confirmed. He is a boy who's life is changed when he receives a game titled Half-Life ''for his birthday. After that he plays the game non-stop on his computer and ignores his daily responsibilities, such as doing chores, getting groceries from the store, and even eating. Things eventually turn for the worst when Edgar finishes the last game in the ''Half-Life ''series. Wanting to play more ''Half-Life and finding out Half-Life 3 ''doesn't even exist, Edgar immediately goes into denial; trying to coming up with theories that ''Half-Life 3 ''has been confirmed. After having his theories constantly rejected by Eva and 13, Edgar comes up with a plan to make Eva play ''Half-Life, which is trapping her in his bedroom with his laptop, and tricking 13 into running far away from home. As time passes, Edgar's plan ultimately succeeds, and Eva becomes addicted to Half-Life, just like Edgar is. Edgar and Eva both proceed to run around town pointing out random objects that apparently prove Half-Life 3 is confirmed. They visit the park and happen upon 13, who was making his way home from the run Edgar sent him on. 13 is shocked that Eva is acting the same as Edgar and gets angry at them. Edgar becomes suspicious that 13 hasn't played Half-Life since he isn't "crazy" like they are. Edgar captures 13 and locks him in his room with his laptop. The series ends with Edgar and Eva telling 13 that he will play Half-Life until he becomes "insane" just like them and that they will eventually become a "happy family" again. Eva Zimmer Eva is one of the main characters in Confirmed. She lives a normal life with her brother, Edgar, and her cat, 13. This all changes when Edgar gets a game called Half-Life ''from 13. Edgar is unable to put down the game and doesn't listen to what Eva says, which drives her crazy. Things don't get better, and after Edgar finishes the last game in the ''Half-Life ''series, he goes into complete denial that the game won't be released. Eva and 13 are constantly bothered by Edgar and his rambunctious theories, as they either don't make sense or are near impossible to be true. Eva continuously rebuffs Edgar's theories and he eventually traps Eva in his room by tricking her. Eva is locked in Edgars room and the only way he will let her out out is if she plays ''Half-Life. Edgar has also tricked 13 into running 1000 miles away from the house (under the belief that Eva is doing the same), so Eva is left helpless. Eva eventually plays Half-Life and, as time passes, starts growing increasingly addicted to the game. After about 2 weeks of continuous playing, Eva starts acting the exact same as Edgar and starts coming up with Half-Life 3 theories. Eva and Edgar run aroudn town, pointing at random things and forming theories that Half-Life 3 is confirmed. They go to the park and find 13 sitting there, returning from his 1000 mile run. 13 is surprised and angered that Eva has also become addicted to Half-Life. Eva and Edgar quickly formulate and a plan and capture 13. They return home and lock 13 in Edgar's room, forcing him to play Half-Life. The series ends with Eva and Edgar tell 13 that he won't be released until he becomes "insane" just like them. 13 13 is one of the main characters in Confirmed. 13 is a cat who belongs to Edgar and Eva. On Edgar's birthday, 13 gives Edgar a seemingly harmless gift for his birthday. This gift turns out to be a game called Half-Life ''which Edgar plays but finds impossible to let go of. 13 and Eva are faced with the problem of trying to separate Edgar from the game. As Edgar comes closer to finishing the ''Half-Life ''series, 13 realizes there isn't much time before Edgar takes a turn for the worst. 13 and Eva try and stall Edgar as he tries to make his way to the video game store to buy ''Half-Life 3 (which doesn't exist). They fail to stop Edgar, who goes into denial when being told Half-Life 3 ''doesn't exist at the store. 13 and Eva are then subjected to Edgars annoying theories that apparently "prove" that ''Half-Life 3 has been confirmed. One day, 13 leaves the house and returns later to see Edgar standing in from of the house. Edgar makes a promise to 13 that if he can run 1000 miles and then back, then Edgar will stop bothering him. 13 is initially suspicious at first but when Edgar tells him Eva is also running, 13 agrees to it and takes off running. 13 isn't seen for a while until he is found by Edgar and Eva, exhausted and returning from his long run. Unfortunately for him, Eva has succumbed to Edgar's constant pressuring and become addicted to Half-Life just like Edgar is. 13 scolds them, but he is caught off guard when they suddenly capture him. He is taken home and thrown into and locked inside Edgar's room with Edgar's laptop. Edgar and Eva tell him he will never be allowed to leave until he becomes "insane" like them. 13 reacts to this with terror and tells them what they're doing is madness. The series ends and 13's fate is left unknown, but considering what Edgar did to Eva before, it's likely they kept 13 locked in the room until he eventually snapped. Episodes Category:Series